The striatal complex constitutes a fundamental part of the forebrain in reptiles, birds, and mammals. Neurochemical studies have shown that parts of the striatal complex are rich in dopamine. As part of a comparative investigation on the functions of the striatal complex, tom turkeys were injected with apomorphine which is presumed to excite dopamine receptors. A dosage was found that regularly resulted in a syndrome characterized by relaxation of the snood, headshaking, pseudo-food-searching, pecking, separation from the flock, and continuous locomotion. With the occurrence of darkness, there was a cessation of locomotion, but not the initial symptoms of snood relaxation and headshaking.